


apteryx

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Warren salta del tejado tiene siete años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apteryx

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es más character-study y que estoy en la oficina y medio mala y que nadie me escribe fic de x-men. Realmente es vuestra culpa y no la mía.
> 
> Sé que Candy Southern no sale en esta época pero mira, me da igual.

**i.**

La primera vez que Warren salta del tejado tiene siete años.

A los trece, cinco terapeutas han descartado la posibilidad de un comportamiento suicida, y su padre tiene en su mesa una docena de informes que asemejan su comportamiento al de pacientes en los primeros estadios de un trastorno esquizotípico.

Bordeando los catorce, Warren Worthington Jr. le asegura un puesto en el mejor internado de Boston aunque el curso ya haya comenzado.

 

 **ii.**

El primer día que salta del tejado los gritos de su madre se clavan en su memoria durante años y el agarre de su padre en el hombro durante horas. _¿Estás loco? ¿Qué intentabas hacer? ¡Podrías haberte matado!_ Y su madre esquiva las copas rotas en el suelo y la voz le sale fina como un hilo. _Jamás, jamás vuelvas a hacer eso_. El camarero que le ha visto recoge su bandeja del suelo. Su padre refunfuñará durante días, _mil doscientos dólares, joder_ mientras mira la etiqueta de la botella de vino. Se guarda de no hacerlo hasta que no vuelven del hospital y meten a Warren en la cama.

 

**iii.**

Tiene quince años cuando encuentra la primera pluma y no se lo dice al doctor. Las últimas tres semanas sus omóplatos pican como si miles de pequeñas garras arañasen desde dentro, su espalda entera está roja y llena de marcas de uñas.

Su compañero de habitación le mira como viene haciendo desde que supo de la terapia y a Warren no le importa, a Warren no podrían importarle menos los niñatos con los que comparte residencia.

 

**iv.**

Durante su tercera semana le acorralan en el gimnasio.

Warren es delgado para su edad, Warren tiene el rostro fino y pelo de chica, Warren habla con palabras largas y ha besado a Candy Southern en la salida al teatro del viernes, a ninguno de sus compañeros les gusta. Se lleva una costilla rota y Devon, un chaval mayor que él, alto y corpulento siempre vestido de traje, una nariz desviada para toda la vida.

A la mañana siguiente Warren ha conseguido que le expulsen del colegio y promete al resto de compañeros que algún día trabajarán para él.

 

**v.**

Le llegan una media de cuatro invitaciones a galas benéficas al año. El marzo del año que cumple dieciséis su esmoquin no entra. Las protuberancias de su espalda resaltan en la camisa y la chaqueta le incomoda. Lleva semanas poniéndose jerseys a pesar del calor, arañándose la espalda por las noches y encerrándose en el baño hasta que deja de hiperventilar. Se mira en el espejo y las ve allí, cada vez más frecuente. Retira las plumas con una pinza, una detrás de otra, estirando la piel y gruñendo a cada tirón que las arranca.

 

**vi.**

El internado consigue una generosa donación para los laboratorios de química y Warren una habitación individual.

 

**vii.**

Warren Worthington III es un niño mimado, un niño de papá, prepotente e insoportable, cree que puede comprar a alumnos y profesores por igual. Warren sonríe y a las chicas se les hacen las rodillas mantequilla. Sus compañeros le llaman malcriado y marica y, cuando saca los ansiolíticos, murmuran entre ellos y hablan de Devon y su nariz desviada, de los nudillos enrojecidos de Warren y de las noches que sube a la azotea y se sienta en el borde.

 

**viii.**

Cuando cumple dieciséis, Warren tiene alas.

No protuberancias, no la espalda enrojecida, no pequeñas plumas que arrancar. Warren tiene alas que se ata con cinturones para que no se vean cuando se pone el jersey.

Deja de acudir a las clases de natación y gimnasia y, poco a poco, las alas empiezan a ser demasiado grandes para salir de su habitación. Se encierra en el baño y tira de ellas hasta que se hace sangre, hasta que vomita en el inodoro y permanece tendido en el suelo durante horas. Finalmente las ausencias por enfermedad son tan frecuentes que su padre le visita por primera vez en todo el año.

—Estoy bien, papá. Sólo es… Sólo es— se sube las rodillas hasta el pecho y las alas le rodean, le envuelven como si fuera un capullo y su padre lleva diez minutos sin hablar.

Después de eso no vuelven a molestarle y los rumores se alimentan. Tiene una enfermedad crónica bajo tratamiento. La única persona que puede entrar en su habitación es el doctor que paga su padre. Warren está loco, tiene un trastorno mental, tiene problemas de agresividad, tiene desapego emocional, se cree mejor que los demás, compra la subordinación y _en su tercera semana le partió la nariz a un chico, ¿no te acuerdas?_ Incluso los profesores hacen la vista gorda cuando sus compañeros atrancan su puerta por las noches con una silla.

 

**ix.**

Warren no usa la puerta.

 

**x.**

La primera vez que vuela entiende, de golpe, todos esos años en las azoteas. Entiende sus siete años y los años siguientes, de repente siente todos sus huesos en su sitio.


End file.
